Hidden Fate
by J-Twice
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah siswa paling berprestasi di sekolahnya! Tapi sayang! keduanya adalah musuh abadi! suatu hari mereka dihukum untuk membersihkan gudang dan terkunci disana! apakah yang akan terjadi? YUNJAE FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : We don't own the character, they are belong to themselves.**

**Genre : Teen Romance/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, OC, elseword, typo dan misstypo, authorfic ^^.**

**Rated : NC-17**

**.**

**.**

**_Jung Eun Hee_**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_proudly present_**

**.**

**Hidden Fate**

**Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Mendengar nama ini tentu tak akan asing lagi bagi murid-murid DongBang High School. Bukan hanya murid-muridnya yang mengenal kedua namja ini. Baik seonsangnim, petugas kebersihan, pemilik kantin sampai para dewan yayasan pun mengenal dua orang yang berkepribadian saling bertolak belakang ini.

Mereka terkenal tentu saja karna berbagai prestasi yang mereka raih. Entah itu prestasi akademik maupun non akademik. Keduanya saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan gelar terbaik. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berlaku adil. Karna mereka selalu saja memiliki nilai yang sama, apalagi kalau bukan 100 atau A. Kemampuan akademik mereka seimbang. Mereka sama-sama pintar dalam menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan. Namun diluar pelajaran mereka berbeda. Keduanya mempunyai bakat masing-masing. Jika Jung Yunho berbakat dalam hal olah fisik seperti futsal, basket ataupun dance. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong berbakat dalam hal seni seperti bermain musik dan bernyanyi.

Selain berbeda bakat mereka juga memiliki fisik yang berbeda jauh. Jika Yunho dianugerahi Tuhan wajah tampang dengan mata sipit setajam musang dan bibir sexy berbentuk hatinya serta jangan lupakan tubuh atletis yang ia miliki sedangkan Jaejoong dianugerahi Tuhan wajah cantik sekaligus tampan dengan mata bulat nan besar yang bening berwarna hitam pekat, bibir penuh semerah cherry dan jangan lupakan tubuh ramping yang memiliki pinggang kecil terbalut indah dengan kulit seputih susu, siapapun akan meneguk ludah melihat sosok bak malaikat itu.

Mereka terkenal bukan hanya karna prestasi dan fisik mereka saja, tapi juga karna permusuhan mereka yang abadi. Yup! Kedua namja berbeda marga ini saling bermusuhan sejak lama. Tepatnya saat mereka berada di Junior High School. Tidak ada yang tau apa penyebab awal mula permusuhan mereka, yang pasti mereka selalu memperdebatkan sesuatu yang besar atau terkecil sekalipun. Seperti sekarang ini...

"Ya! Namja jejadian! Kau sengaja ingin menghalangi jalanku huh?" ucap Yunho sinis. Mata musangnya menatap tajam namja cantik yang berjalan didepannya.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut namja jejadian?" Jaejoong berbalik cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Kau! Siapa lagi?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung Yunho! Aku bisa mengirimmu ke rumah sakit saat ini juga!" balas Jaejoong sengit.

"Haha! Memang kau bisa apa dengan tubuh lemahmu itu! Dasar yeoja!"

"YA! Aku namja! Kau buta hoh?"

"Tapi kau itu terlalu cantik untuk jadi namja! So~ jangan membodohi orang dengan wajahmu itu dan segera ubah gender dibiodatamu!"

Ucapannya agak membingungkan. Antara menghina atau memuji. Tapi bagi Jaejoong itu sebuah penghinaan. Jelas-jelas ia seorang namja tulen yah~ walau ia akui kelakuannya agak 'sedikit' feminim tapi bukan berarti ia harus mengganti gendernya seperti yang dikatakan pria bermata musang didepannya ini.

Duak!

Kaki ramping milik Jaejoong tepat menendang tulang kering kaki kanan Yunho yang tentu saja membuat si pemilik memekik kesakitan.

"AKH! YA! KIM JAEJOONG!" Yunho mendelik sebal kearah Jaejoong sembari mengusap kaki kanannya.

"Kau yang mulai duluan!" ucap Jaejoong ketus. Ia lantas pergi meninggalkan Yunho, namun baru selangkah kaki itu bergerak. Ia merasa seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Ya! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu jalan didepanku?" ucap Yunho si penarik lengan.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut. "He?"

"Kau itu harusnya berjalan dibelakangku!" ucap Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan masuk kedalam kelas. Yah~ perlu diketahui mereka berdua sedari tadi berada didepan pintu kelas.

Jaejoong buru-buru menaik lengan Yunho. "Tidak bisa! Aku yang seharusnya didepan! Kau itu yang dibelakang!" ucapnya kemudian menaik lengan Yunho hingga berada dibelakangnya.

"MWO? Ya! Aku yang didepan!" balas Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu berada dibelakangnya. Baru saja ia akan berjalan, Jaejoong kembali menariknya.

"Aku! Kau yang dibelakang!"

"YA! Aku yang didepan!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!"

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!"

"Kau harus ingat dimana posisimu Jung Yunho!"

"Kau yang harusnya sadar Kim Jaejoong!"

Dan adegan tarik menarik itupun terus terjadi hingga bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai berbunyi. Namun hal itu tak membuat kedua namja yang saling berebut untuk berjalan didepan ini menghentikan aksinya. Sampai sang seonsangnim menegur keduanya dan membuat mereka mengangguk pasrah menuruti perintah sang seonsangnim yang menyuruhnya masuk kedalam kelas.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi teman-teman sekelas mereka. Bagi mereka itu adalah kejadian yang amat sangat lumrah terjadi dan mereka tak mau ambil pusing untuk melerai keduanya.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui dari Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka selalu sekelas semenjak Junior High School.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong bersama teman-teman satu bandnya tengah latihan saat ini. Mereka akan mengikuti lomba yang akan diselenggarakan satu minggu lagi. Tak perlu terlalu keras berlatih karna mereka yakin mereka akan memenangkan lomba tersebut.

"_I'__m feeling, one kiss, one heart_

_I__'m feeling, one kiss, one heart" _

Jaejoong menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan sempurna.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sang drummer.

"Entahlah! Aku hari ini tak ada kencan dengan Chunnie! I'm free today!" sahut Junsu si basis. Ia sibuk menyetem senar bassnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong. Meminta pendapat sang vokalis sekaligus gitaris band mereka. Tapi yang ditatap hanya menggendikkan bahunya malas. Ia dalam keadaan bad mood sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, hapal betul gelagat Jaejoong saat sedang bad mood seperti sekarang ini.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Ia mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan meneguknya beberapa kali.

"Aku kehilangan dia!" ucapnya kemudian menghela nafas berat. Mendengar kata 'dia' membuat Junsu maupun Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Junsu dan Kyuhyun hampir berbarengan.

"Apanya yang siapa?"

"Kau kehilangan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun memperjelas.

"Aku? Memang aku kehilangan siapa?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Tadi hyung bilang! Hyung sedang kehilangan dia!" sahut Junsu bingung.

"Ah~ maksudku bukan orang! Tapi benda!"

"Benda?" tanya Junsu bertambah bingung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah mengerti apa yaang dimaksud Jaejoong. Apalagi kalau bukan perhiasan. Jaejoong itu sangat suka mengkoleksi berbagai macam jenis perhiasan keluaran rumah mode 'Cartier'. Ia akan selalu membeli model terbaru yang dikeluarkan rumah mode itu. Tidak peduli itu perhiasan untuk wanita, pria atau couple sekalipun. Jika perhiasan itu berasal dari Cartier, sudah dipastikan ia akan membelinya.

"Kemarin Cartier mengeluarkan cincin couple limited edition! Mereka hanya memproduksi 5 pasang saja! Aku sudah akan membelinya tapi eomma melarangku! Katanya sudah terlalu banyak perhiasan yang kukoleksi! Dan terpaksa aku meminjam uang dari ahjumma! Saat aku sudah mendapatkan uangnya! Cincin itu malah sold out! UGH! Menyebalkan!" curhat Jaejoong diakhiri dengan kakinya yang menendang angin.

"Ohh~ begitu!" sahut Junsu sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"YA! Kenapa tanggapanmu hanya begitu saja? Itu limited edition Su~i!" ucap Jaejoong geram mendapati respon Junsu.

Junsu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tanggapannya tadi. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong terlihat marah padanya?

"Sudahlah hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita shopping saja?" ajak Kyuhyun bermaksud meredakan amarah Jaejoong sekaligus mengembalikan mood namja cantik itu.

"Aku bosan!" sahut Jaejoong malas.

"Ayolah hyung~ Junsu yang akan membayarnya!" ucap Kyuhyun seenak jidad Yoochun. Junsu segera mendeath glare Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisanya evil itu berbicara bahwa ia yang akan membayar belanjaan Jaejoong. Ia tau pasti bagaimana gilanya Jaejoong saat belanja. Semua uang jajannya selama sebulan bisa habis begitu saja.

"JINJA?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar, disambut anggukan innocence dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Junsu sibuk memikirkan cara agar bisa menolak.

"Su~i! Kau memang yang terbaik!" ucap Jaejoong riang. Ia segera menghampiri Junsu dan memeluknya erat.

Junsu menghela nafas pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika ia bilang tidak! Jaejoong pasti akan marah besar dan ngambek berhari-hari. Bisa-bisa mereka gagal ikut perlombaan. Yah~ walaupun ia harus mengorbankan uang jajannya.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun tertawa dalam diam melihat ketidakberdayaan Junsu.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sedang asyik memilih baju yang ada disalah satu toko berlambang branded terkenal. Mengingat hal ini gratis jadi ia memilih baju yang paling mahal. Beberapa kali ia terlihat bolak-balik kamar ganti untuk mencoba baju-baju yang telah ia pilih.

Junsu yang melihatnya hanya memijat pelipisnya. Sepertinya uang jajannya satu bulan tidak akan cukup untuk membayar baju-baju yang telah dipilih Jaejoong. Jika Kyuhyun ada disini, tentu sejak tadi ia sudah mencekik namja berambut ikal itu. Tapi namja imut itu segera berkilah dengan beralasan bahwa Changmin tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan.

"Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Junsu.

"Su~i! Yang ini bagus tidak?" tanya Jaejoong meminta pendapat Junsu.

Yang ditanya segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Ne! Cocok untukmu hyung!" ucapnya manis.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Junsu, Jaejoong segera kembali ke bilik ruang ganti. Junsu menghela nafas berat. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar sebagai bentuk dari rasa frustasinya.

"AU!" ia memekik sakit saat ada sesuatu yang menggores wajah mulusnya. Ah! Ia lupa kalau ia tengah menggunakan cincin saat ini.

Ia memperhatikan cincin dijari manisnya. Semalam pacarnya Park Yoochun memberikan cincin itu sebagai tanda hari anniversary mereka.

"_Ini! Khusus kubeli untuk merayakan hari anniversary kita"_

"_Igeo mwoya? Cincin?"_

"_U'um! Cincin couple! Cincin ini hanya dibuat 5 pasang! Dan aku berhasil mendapatkannya!"_

"_Gomawo chunnie!"_

"_Ne"_

"_Cartier? Jae hyung pasti akan iri melihatnya!"_

Junsu terkesiap. Betapa bodohnya dia!

Kenapa ia tidak sadar jika cincin yang kini tengah ia pakai adalah cincin yang telah membuat mood Jaejoong down dan yang akan menguras uang jajannya?

Ia tersenyum saat sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya. Ia segera merogoh ponselnya dan membuka layanan internet. Hanya untuk melihat berapa harga cincin dijarinya ini.

Jaejoong keluar dari bilik ruang ganti. Didepannya sudah ada seorang pelayan toko yang tengah membawa baju-baju yang telah ia pilih.

"Su~i! Cepat bayar!" ucap Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

'Kenapa dia?' batin Jaejoong.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong segera duduk disamping Junsu. Membuat namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu menoleh kaget. Sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.

"E-eoh hyung! Kau sudah selesai?"

"U'um! Cepat bayar sana!"

"Eh! Hyung!"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu. "Wae?"

"Apa kau masih menginginkan cincin Cartier itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Apa yang kau maksud cincin ini?" tanya Junsu sembari menunjukkan jari-jari tangan kanannya.

Mata doe itu membulat. Ia segera meraih tangan Junsu dan menatap lekat-lekat cincin yang terpasang dijari manis hobaenya itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabar.

"Chunnie yang memberikannya padaku!"

"Berikan padaku! Ne?" pinta Jaejoong. Ia masih menatap lekat cincin dijari manis Junsu.

"Tapi hyung! Ini hadiah anniversary kami! Aku tidak mungkin memberikannya padamu!" ucap Junsu dengan wajah menyesal.

"Eum... Bagaimana jika aku membelinya! Kalian kan bisa membeli cincin couple yang lain! Yah? Yah?"

"Bagaimana yah~" Junsu kelihatan bingung. Tentu saja ia tak benar-benar bingung. Karna ia memang ingin Jaejoong membelinya.

"Ayolah Su~i! Jebal~ Please~ Kumohon!" Jaejoong melemparkan pandangan puppy eyesnya pada Junsu.

Junsu masih tak merespon.

"Akan kubayar berapapun harganya!"

"Ini lebih berharga dari uang hyung!"

"Kalau begitu! Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu!"

Junsu tersenyum tersirat. Inilah yang ia tunggu.

"Hem... baiklah!" ucap Junsu yang membuat senyum Jaejoong mengembang lebar.

"Gomawo Junsu~ ah!" Jaejoong langsung memeluk Junsu erat.

"Berapa yang kau minta?"

"Hyung pikir aku mata duitan? Hyung hanya perlu membayar sesuai harga cincinnya saja!"

"JINJA? Oh~ Kim Junsu! Kau yang terbaik!" Jaejoong kembali memeluk Junsu erat.

"Tapi ada beberapa syarat lain yang perlu hyung lakukan!"

"Syarat?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Junsu bingung. Sedangkan Junsu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua murid kelas 2-A di SMA DongBang tengah serius memperhatikan pelajaran biologi yang tengah diterangkan oleh Lee seonsangnim. Kecuali seorang siswa yang kita kenal bernama Kim Jaejoong ini, ia memilih memperhatikan cincin yang terpasang dijari manisnya dari pada sang seonsangnim. Toh memperhatikan atau tidak, ia yakin bisa menjawab soal-soal ujian dengan benar seperti biasanya.

Ia nampak menghembuskan nafasnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada kejadian kemarin saat Junsu mengajukan syarat yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan cincin Cartier itu.

"_Hyung harus berbaikan dengan Jung Yunho!" _

"_MWO? Kau gila? Kau tau kan bagaimana hubunganku dengannya? Kami itu musuh abadi!" _

"_Maka dari itu aku meminta hyung untuk berbaikan dengannya! Aku lelah melihat kalian berdua terus bertengkar setiap hari!" _

"_SIREO!"_

"_Ya sudah! Aku juga tidak akan memberikan cincinnya pada hyung!"_

"_MWO? Tidak bisa begitu!"_

"_Tentu aku bisa! Cincin ini milikku!"_

"_Su~i... Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku sangat menginginkan cincin itu! Bagaimana kalau syaratnya kuganti dengan membayar cincin itu menjadi 2 kali lipat? Ne?"_

"_Aniya~"_

"_3 kali lipat!"_

"_Ani!"_

"_5 kali lipat! Ayolah~ kau bisa membeli sebuah mobil baru dengan uang itu!"_

"_Mobilku yang sekarang sudah bagus! Untuk apa aku membeli mobil baru! Lagi pula aku tidak membutuhkannya karna Chunnie selalu mengantar-jemputku!" _

"_Aish! Apa untungnya juga bagimu jika aku berbaikan dengan Yunho? Tak ada kan?"_

"_Tentu saja ada! Jika kalian berbaikan maka sekolah akan tenang tanpa teriakan saling mengejek yang selalu kalian lakukan jika bertemu!"_

"_Hanya untuk sebuah ketenangan kau menyuruhku untuk merendahkan harga diriku dengan berbaikan dengannya?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu merendahkan harga dirimu hyung! Aku hanya memintamu untuk berbaikan dengannya! Bukan berlutut didepannya!"_

"_Su~i! Kau taukan bagaimana watak Jung Yunho? Jika aku memintanya berbaikan! Ia pasti akan mengolok-olokku! Dan itu sama saja dengan merendahkan harga diriku!"_

"_Sudahlah~ hyung jangan beralasan lagi! Jika hyung menginginkan cincin ini maka hyung harus melakukannya!"_

"_Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya! Tapi aku pinjam cincinnya besok ne?"_

"_Tidak bisa! Hyung mau menipuku ya? Aniya~"_

"_Junsu~ jebal~ besok aku ada pertemuan club! Aku pasti akan dipermalukan Go ahra jika aku tidak memakai cincin itu! Please~ aku janji akan mengembalikannya! Ne?"_

"_Umm.. Baiklah~ tapi hyung janji akan mengembalikannya?"_

"_Ne! I promise!"_

"_Oh ya! Dan Juga! Untuk belanjaan hyung itu! Hyung bayar sendiri!"_

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas. Terlihat sekali raut frustasi diwajahnya.

'Bagaimana caranya aku bisa berbaikan dengannya?' batinnya. Mata doesnya memandang kearah Yunho yang tengah serius memperhatikan pelajaran didepan.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambutnya pada sebuah cermin kecil bergambar hello kitty yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya ia segera memasuki ballroom tempat diadakannya pertemuan sesama kolektor perhiasan Cartier.

Musik classic menyambut kedatangannya saat ia mulai melangkah kedalam. Pandangannya mengedar. Memperhatikan tiap tamu yang hadir. Jangan dipikir hanya dia seorang namja yang mengikuti club ini. 40% anggota club ini adalah namja dan ia salah satunya.

Pandangannya berhenti pada seorang namja cantik yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu yang hadir. Ia adalah Kim Heechul. Sepupunya sekaligus ketua dari club ini.

"Chullie!" Jaejoong menghampiri sepupunya itu dan memberinya pelukan.

"Apa kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Heechul to the point. Inilah Heechul, ia tidak suka basa-basi, selalu menanyakan langsung apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tentu!" jawab Jaejoong sembari menunjukkan jari manisnya bangga. Tentu saja ini acting. Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah karna telah menipu Heechul dan seluruh anggota club bahwa ia pemilik cincin itu. Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak ingin malu karna tak mendapatkan cincin itu! Hey! Jaejoong itu terkenal dengan koleksinya yang lengkap! Ia adalah salah satu anggota yang selalu mendapatkan produk baru yang dikeluarkan Cartier.

"Wah~ kau memang sepupuku yang terbaik! Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya karna ini limited edition yang hanya diproduksi 5 pasang saja!" ucap Heechul berbinar menatap cincin dijari Jaejoong.

"Of course! Bukan Jaejoong namanya jika tidak bisa mendapatkannya!" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum palsu.

"Eh! Itu Go Ahra! Kudengar ia juga berhasil mendapatkannya!" ucap Heechul membuat Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang. Kearah seorang yeoja yang baru saja datang. Ia nampak anggun dengan balutan mini dress putih dan blazer berwarna sama yang menggantung dikedua bahunya. Sangat kontras dengan rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan tergerai.

Yeoja itu kini berdiri tepat didepan Jaejoong. "Kudengar kau juga mendapatkannya?" tanyanya angkuh. Ia melirik jari manis Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja! Ini bukan hal yang sulit untukku!" ucap Jaejoong tak kalah angkuh membuat Ahra menatap tak suka kearahnya.

"Tch. Seharusnya kau tidak membelinya!"

"Apa ada larangan jika aku tidak boleh membelinya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau harusnya sadar jika itu adalah cincin couple! Namja single sepertimu tak berhak untuk mendapatkannya!"

Jaejoong tersentak. Ucapan Ahra benar-benar menusuk. Ternyata memang benar jika mulut wanita itu lebih tajam daripada pedang sekalipun. Tapi bukan Jaejoong namanya jika ia tak membalas ucapan yeoja ular itu.

"Lalu kenapa? Cincin untuk yeoja pun kubeli asal itu dari Cartier! Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga tidak mempunyai kekasih?"

"Tch. Kau tidak menonton infotaiment eoh? Aku sudah bertunangan! Dan ini adalah cincin pertunanganku!" balas Ahra menampilkan senyum tipisnya dan mengejek Jaejoong dengan tatapannya.

Ugh! Jaejoong merasa skatmat!

'Ani! Seorang Kim Jaejoong tak akan pernah terkalahkan oleh siapapun apalagi dengan yeoja ular seperti Ahra!' batinnya berteriak.

"Oh maaf! Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk melihat gossip murahan seperti itu! Tidak penting sama sekali!"

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan membuat emosi Ahra memuncak.

"Cincinmu... Hanya satu? Dimana yang satunya lagi? Kau jelas-jelas tidak memiliki kekasih! Jadi tidak mungkinkan cincin yang satunya lagi berada dijari kekasihmu? Atau... Kau membelinya dari temanmu dan hanya mendapatkan satu?" ucap Ahra menohok. Membuat Jaejoong kesulitan bernafas.

Jaejoong yakin Ahra hanya asal bicara. Tapi bagaimana bisa ucapannya persis seperti yang Jaejoong alami?

"Apa? Aku? Tidak memiliki kekasih? Sepertinya kau harus tau sesuatu Nona Go! Aku telah memiliki kekasih dan pasangan dari cincin ini memang berada dijari manisnya!"

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Apakah aku tidak boleh memiliki kekasih? Kau sungguh aneh!"

"Buktikan! Jika memang kau memiliki kekasih maka bawa dia kedalam pertemuan club selanjutnya!"

Jaejoong membeku. 'Membawanya ke pertemuan selanjutnya? Mati kau Kim Jaejoong!'

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?" tanya Ahra merasa menang melihat keterdiaman Jaejoong.

"Okay! Aku akan membawanya! Aku tidak sabar melihat kau malu nanti!"

Ahra tersentak. "Ba-baiklah! Kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan malu!" setelah mengatakan hal itu ia melangkah keluar ballroom. Nampak kesal karna beberapa kali ia menabrak orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Sekali lagi kau membuatnya mati kutu!" ucap Heechul menepuk pundak Jaejoong bangga. Sedari tadi ia dan anggota club lainnya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan perdebatan Jaejoong dan Ahra. Kejadian seperti ini memang biasa terjadi.

"Bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya jika dikalahkan yeoja ular sepertinya!"

"Geundae... Kau memiliki kekasih? Sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"E-eoh itu... Aku baru beberapa hari yang lalu berpacaran dengannya! Jadi aku tak sempat memberitahumu!" Jaejoong tersenyum palsu. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya karna anggota club yang lain juga menatapnya. Sepertinya mereka juga penasaran dengan kebenaran ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

'Argh! Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan pacar dalam waktu singkat?'

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan bermata musang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Konsentrasinya terlalu fokus pada layar ponselnya hingga tak menyadari didepannya ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Dan sepertinya namja itu juga tak fokus pada jalannya. Terlihat dari pandangannya yang kosong. Nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Jarak mereka semakin dekat tapi kedua namja itu masih belum juga menyadari posisi mereka. Hingga tabrakkan itu pun terjadi.

Brukkk!

Salah satu dari mereka terjatuh. Pantatnya sukses menghantam lantai sedangkan namja bermata musang itu hanya menjatuhkan ponsel ditangannya.

"Aish!" ia menggeram kesal. Matanya menatap horor ponselnya yang mati akibat terhempas dilantai. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan mengalahkan rekor Changmin dalam memainkan salah satu games yang ada diponselnya itu.

Pandangannya lantas mengarah pada si penabrak. "Ya! Gunakan matamu saat berjalan!" ucapnya sinis.

Bukankah seharusnya kalimat itu ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri?

Namja yang ia yakini sebagai si penabrak bangkit dari jatuhnya. Tangannya tampak menepuk-nepuk buttnya. Menghilangkan sesuatu yang mungkin menempel.

Yunho melebarkan matanya. Ternyata namja yang menabraknya tadi adalah Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Apa matamu itu kurang besar hingga menabrakku hoh? Apa perlu kubelikan kaca mata?" ejek Yunho. Tapi namja didepannya tak merespon. Membuatnya mengerutkan kening heran.

"Pantas saja kau terjatuh! Tubuh lemahmu itu tentu tak akan tahan dengan benturan kecil seperti tad- eh?"

Yunho semakin mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Merasa heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak? Namja yang biasanya meledak-ledak saat mendengar ejekannya itu hanya melengos pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Dalam artian lain ia diabaikan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Yunho.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa seharian ini Jaejoong dan dirinya tak bertengkar sedikitpun. Tapi itu mungkin karna ia tak berada dikelas. Ia izin untuk tidak menghadiri kelas. Minggu depan ia akan tanding basket dengan SMA Shinki dan itu artinya ia harus berlatih keras untuk menang.

Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang jika tidak bertengkar dengan Jaejoong sehari saja. Ia lantas menghampiri namja cantik yang sudah cukup jauh berjalan didepannya itu.

"Hey nona! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yunho sok perhatian. Ia menepuk pundak Jaejoong agar mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik itu kearahnya. Tapi sepertinya gagal karna Jaejoong hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kau sedang datang bulan yah?" ejek Yunho, mencoba memancing emosi Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya gagal.

"Kau ada masalah? Katakan apa masalahmu! Siapa tau oppa bisa membantu?" ucap Yunho lagi dengan nada manis. Ia lantas merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

'Jika seperti ini juga ia mengabaikanku! Berarti masalahnya memang besar!'

Hening. Jaejoong tak juga merespon. Yunho menghela nafas. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan diabaikan seperti ini. Selama ini Jaejoong tak pernah mengabaikannya. Maka dari itu Yunho selalu senang membuat Jaejoong kesal. Karna rasanya menyenangkan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah menahan kesal apalagi bibir merahnya yang ia kerucutkan serta pipinya yang menggembung. Benar-benar sangat imut dimata Yunho.

Yunho memutar otak. Memikirkan bagaimana membuat Jaejoong kembali jadi seperti biasanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeringai.

'Ia tak mungkin mengabaikanku kali ini!'

"Nona cantik! Kau membuat oppa sedih!" ucap Yunho berjalan mundur menghadap Jaejoong. Wajahnya ia buat sesedih mungkin.

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya. Tetap tidak peduli dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan.

"Bagaimana jika oppa menghiburmu?" Yunho tersenyum manis dan

CUP!

Bibir berbentuk hati itu mencium singkat bibir semerah cherry milik Jaejoong. Membuat sang pemilik melebarkan mata besarnya. Kaget! Tentu saja!

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!" ia berteriak keras.

Kesal? Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak kesal jika ciuman pertamanya dicuri seseorang begitu saja? Apalagi namja macam Yunho? Hell no!

Yunho tersenyum puas. See? Jaejoong tak mungkin mengabaikannya kali ini!

"Ada apa nona? Apa kau ingin oppa cium lagi?" tanya Yunho semakin menyulut emosi Jaejoong.

"YUNHO BRENGSEK! MATI KAU!" Jaejoong berteriak keras. Nafasnya memburu dan rahangnya mengeras. Tanda emosinya sudah berada diubun-ubun.

Yunho yang melihatnya jadi ngeri juga. Walau bagaimanapun Jaejoong itu namja. Ia segera berlari. Menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Jaejoong.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Jaejoong segera mengejar Yunho.

Yunho mengerahkan sekuat tenaga untuk berlari. Walaupun Jaejoong tidak hebat dalam pelajaran olahraga tapi ia berlari layaknya atlet maraton saat ini. Emosi seseorang bisa mempengaruhi segalanya ingat?

"Aish! Bisa mati aku!" gumam Yunho disela-sela larinya.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! BERHENTI!"

Tenaga Jaejoong mulai habis. Kecepatan larinya mulai melambat. Secepat mungkin ia melepas sepatunya.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong dan saat Yunho menoleh kebelakang. Jaejoong langsung melempar sepatunya.

Mata Yunho membulat. Dalam gerakan lambat ia bisa melihat sepatu itu terlempar kearahnya.

DUAK!

Ia dengan cepat menunduk. Untung ia mempelajari ilmu bela diri Judo hingga ia bisa mengatasi serangan mendadak seperti tadi. Tapi... Sepertinya ia mendengar bunyi sepatu itu menghantam sesuatu.

Ia segera menoleh kebelakang. Matanya melebar. "Choi-Seon-sangnim!" ucap Yunho terbata. Disisi lain Jaejoong juga membelalakkan matanya. Melihat sang seonsangnim berdiri mematung dengan wajah shock dan hidung berdarah –efek dari sepatu yang terlempar kewajahnya-

"Mati kau Kim Jaejoong!" gumamnya pasrah. Pasalnya Choi seonsangnim itu terkenal killer dan kejam. Ia akan menghukum siapapun, tak peduli siswa pintar seperti Jaejoong sekalipun.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriaknya murka.

Yunho yang tepat didepannya segera mundur perlahan. Menghindar dari amukan seonsangnim killer itu. Tapi...

Crakk!

Ia segera menunduk kebawah. Matanya menatap horor kaki kanannya yang menginjak sebuah kacamata yang ia yakini sebagai kacamata sang seonsangnim.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Glek! Ia menelan ludahnya sulit. Niatnya ingin menghindar, tapi ia malah membuat dirinya dalam bahaya.

"LARI KELILING LAPANGAN! PEL TOILET! BERSIHKAN GUDANG!"

"Ne?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Choi seonsangnim membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong segera mengangguk patuh.

"CEPATTTTTT!"

"NE~" Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan cepat berlari kearah lapangan.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini salahmu! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku sial sih? Bisa tidak kau sehari~ saja tidak membuat masalah! Aku sudah berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak emosi! Tapi kau terus~ saja membuatku kesal! Dan sekarang lihat akibatnya? Harusnya sekarang aku sudah berada dirumah! Tidur dengan nyenyak bukannya berada digudang berdebu ini! Aku melewatkan jam makan siang dan tidur siangku!" gerutu Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya. Sejak keduanya lari keliling lapangan, mengepel toilet dan sekarang di gudang. Ia terus mengerutu.

Yunho yang mendengarnya jadi jengah. Ini memang salahnya. Ia juga sudah berkali-kali minta maaf tapi Jaejoong terus saja menggerutu dan menyalahkan dirinya.

"Aish! Bajuku jadi kotor kan? Aku tidak pernah membersihkan kamarku dan sekarang aku membersihkan gudang yang kotor begini! Kulitku nanti-"

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!" kesabaran Yunho sudah habis. Ia sangat lelah. Dan ia sangat ingin beristirahat tapi ia sadar ini salahnya jadi ia hanya diam dan mengerjakan hukumannya. Lagipula sebagian besar yang bekerja adalah Yunho. Jaejoong hanya membersihkan satu bilik saat mengepel toilet dan sekarang ia hanya membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel dibuku-buku yang ada disana sedangkan sisanya dikerjakan oleh Yunho.

"Wae? Harusnya yang marah itu aku! Bukan kau! Jika kau tidak melakukan hal tadi! Aku tidak akan mungkin mengejarmu dan melempar sepatu itu! Dan juga kau tidak seharusnya menghindar! Jika sepatu itu mengenaimu tentu kita tidak akan dihukum seperti ini!"

"Aku minta maaf! Jadi berhentilah mengoceh! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing!"

"Maafmu tidak berarti jika kita masih disini! Aku lelah dan aku ingin secepatnya pulang!"

"Kau pikir kau saja yang lelah? Aku juga lelah dan ingin pulang! Jadi berhenti mengoceh dan cepat selesaikan ini sebelum hari bertambah gelap!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani menyuruhku hoh?"

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!"

"YA! Berhenti berteriak padaku!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI SAMPAI KAU MENGHENTIKAN OCEHANMU!"

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!"

"APA?"

BRAKK!

"KYAAA!" Jaejoong berteriak seketika dan refleks memeluk Yunho yang ada didepannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong takut. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho.

Yunho mengernyit heran. Matanya menatap kearah pintu.

'Bukannya tadinya pintu itu terbuka! Kenapa sekarang tertutup? Jangan-jangan!' ia segera berjalan menghampiri pintu.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong mengekor pada Yunho.

Yunho tak menjawab ia segera membuka pintu namun tidak bisa. Ia menoleh cepat kearah Jaejoong.

"Terkunci!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"YA! BUKA PINTUNYA! ADA ORANG DIDALAM SINI!" teriak Yunho. Jaejoong segera mengikuti apa yang Yunho lakukan.

"YA! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Jaejoong. Ikut mengebrak-gebrak pintu didepannya.

"Takkan kubuka sampai kalian berbaikan!" ucap seseorang dari luar.

"CHOI SEONSANGNIM BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Aniyo~ Aku akan kembali jam 08.00 nanti! Jadi kalian harus sudah berbaikan saat aku tiba arraseoyo!"

"YA! SEONSANGNIM! BUKA PINTUNYA! INI SEBUAH TINDAK KEKERASAN!"

"BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU AKAN MENUNTUTMU JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMBUKANYA!"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban yang menandakan bahwa sang seonsangnim tidak lagi berada disekitar gudang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Tubuh Jaejoong merosot. Ia sangat lelah saat ini. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Yunho melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 06.00. Berarti 2 jam lagi Choi Seonsangnim akan membuka pintunya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasa namja disampingnya tengah menarik-narik celana sekolah yang ia kenakan.

"Yun~ nyalakan lampunya~ aku takut gelap!" rengek Jaejoong bak anak kecil minta dibelikan mainan.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Merasa lucu dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Baru selangkah ia berjalan tapi Jaejoong kembali menarik celananya.

"Ikut~" ucapnya manja.

"Kalau begitu bangun!" sahut Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong tetap pada posisi duduknya.

"Bantu~ aku capek!" pinta Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkekeh. Ia baru melihat sisi Jaejoong yang ini. Manja dan lemah. Ia jadi merasa ingin melindungi namja cantik itu.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan mulai mencari saklar lampu.

Clek!

Ruangan yang tadinya cukup gelap mengingat saat ini sudah pukul 06.00 sore seketika menjadi terang. Walau tidak terlalu terang karna lampu yang digunakan hanya berukuran sekitar 40 watt. Itupun hanya satu, tak sebanding dengan besarnya gudang.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah ruangan, tepat dibawah lampu. Hanya untuk membuat Jaejoong merasa tenang. Ia bisa merasakan tangan namja cantik yang menggenggam erat lengannya itu bergetar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar takut gelap.

"Duduklah! Kau ingin berdiri seperti ini terus?" tanya Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong yang nampak mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Pandangannya terlihat was-was.

"Dilantai?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Tak ada sofa disini!"

"Tapi kotor!" ucap Jaejoong membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya.

'Dasar manja!'

Yunho lantas mengambil sebuah kardus yang ada disampingnya dan merobek salah satu sisinya hingga menjadi lebar. Diletakkannya kardus tersebut dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya diam dan duduk diatas kardus tadi, diikuti dengan Yunho.

"Kita tidak mungkin menginap disini kan?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Mungkin saja jika Choi seonsangnim lupa!"

"ANDWAE! SIREO!" Jaejoong menggeleng kuat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Disini tidak ada jendela yang bisa dipanjat! Atau kau ingin menghancurkan pintu baja itu? Silakan kalau kau mau!"

Jaejoong mendecih. Mana mungkin ia mampu menghancurkan pintu itu?

"Kau bawa ponselkan? Cepat hubungi supir, pengasuh atau bodyguardmu! Siapa tau mereka bisa membuat kita keluar dari sini lebih cepat!"

"Oh iya!" Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah. Ia segera merogoh sakunya. Tapi senyumnya seketika pudar saat tak mendapati apapun disaku celananya.

"Kenapa? Tertinggal dikelas?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau?"

"Rusak! Karna terbanting akibat kau tabrak tadi!"

"Maldo andwae! Hanya karna terbanting sekali langsung rusak! Coba kau nyalakan lagi! Mungkin masih bisa digunakan!"

"Dan sayangnya! Aku lupa memungutnya!"

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih!"

Jaejoong membuang muka. Bagaimana bisa ia terkunci didalam gudang terlebih bersama Yunho. Mimpi buruk apa ini?

Brakk!

"KYAAA!" Jaejoong segera meraih lengan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho.

"Paling tikus!"

"Apa? Tikus? Hieee~" Jaejoong semakin merapat kearah Yunho. Membuat namja bermata musang itu tersenyum. Ia jadi ingin mengerjai Jaejoong.

"Atau mungkin... Hantu?"

"HA? Ha-hantu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho kaget. Mata doe itu membulat sempurna. Jaejoong terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Iya! Hantu! Kudengar ada seorang siswa yang mati bunuh diri disini!"

"HYAAAAA!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Ia refleks naik kepangkuan Yunho, tangannya melingkar kuat dileher Yunho dan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan diperpotongan leher Yunho.

"Jae-berat!" ucap Yunho merasa sakit dikedua pahanya karna Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghempaskan dirinya keatas pahanya. Ia segera membuka kedua kakinya yang menyatu karna duduk dengan kaki lurus kedepan. Membuat Jaejoong duduk diantara kedua pahanya.

"Hey! Aku hanya bercanda! Jadi lepaskan pelukanmu itu! Kau membuatku kesulitan bernafas!"

Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia baru menyadari tindakan bodohnya ini.

'Aish memalukan!' batinnya. Kepalanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karna malu.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya mendadak merasa ada yang hilang. Tadi ia merasa tubuhnya sangat hangat saat Jaejoong memeluknya. Tapi sekarang...

'Ada apa denganmu Yunho?'

Yunho menyeringai. Walau ia tak ingin mengakuinya tapi ia menginginkan pelukan hangat itu lagi.

"Jae! Apa itu!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi refleks memeluk lehernya.

Ia terkekeh. 'Rasanya benar-benar hangat'

"Yun! Jahat! Kau mengerjaiku ya?" ucap Jaejoong kurang jelas karna wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada ceruk leher Yunho.

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa pelan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong lembut.

Deg! Keduanya merasakan getaran itu. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat namun berirama. Ada rasa hangat sekaligus nyaman. Membuat keduanya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Yunho membuka pembicaraan setelah keheningan menyelimuti keduanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Eumm!" Jaejoong mengangguk. Masih dalam posisi memeluk Yunho. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang Yunho. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Boleh aku tau?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas sejenak. "Awalnya ini hanya masalah sepele! Tapi lama kelamaan masalahnya jadi sangat kompleks!"

Yunho diam. Ia tau Jaejoong belum selesai bercerita.

"Aku sangat suka mengkoleksi perhiasan berbranded Cartier! Dan dua hari yang lalu Cartier mengeluarkan cincin couple yang hanya diproduksi 5 pasang saja! Aku gagal mendapatkannya! Tapi ternyata Junsu memilikinya! Junsu akan memberikan cincin itu dengan syarat kalau aku..." Jaejoong menghentikan ceritanya, membuat Yunho penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita tersebut.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Yunho meminta Jaejoong meneruskan ceritanya.

Jaejoong mendongak. Menatap mata musang milik Yunho yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Kalau aku berbaikan denganmu!" ucap Jaejoong yang seketika mengundang tawa Yunho.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa!" ucap Jaejoong sembari memukul dada Yunho tempatnya bersandar tadi.

"Hahahaha... Temanmu aneh!"

"Memang! Katanya jika aku dan kau berbaikan maka sekolah akan tenang!"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Yunho kemudian mulai tertawa lagi.

"Yunho! Berhenti tertawa!"

"AU! Jae! Sakit!" keluh Yunho sembari mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa perih karna cubitan Jaejoong.

"Salah sendiri! Kenapa mentertawakanku!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya disertai dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

CUP!

Dalam sehari. Sudah dua kali ini bibir semerah cherry itu dicium oleh Yunho.

"YA! Kenapa kau mencium bibirku lagi?" tanya Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Rasa panas tiba-tiba menjalar dipipi hingga telinganya. Detakkan jantungnya juga berpacu sangat cepat.

"Karna aku ingin!"

"Kau selalu saja berbuat semaumu!" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau tidak menolaknya!"

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa menolak! Ciumanmu cepat begitu!"

"Jadi... Kau ingin aku menciummu lambat?"

"Y-YA! Siapa yang bicara seperti itu?"

Yunho tersenyum. Wajah Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menamparku? Bukankah itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"MWO? S-siapa yang bilang itu ciuman pertamaku! Tentu saja bukan!"

"Tch. Aku tau kau Jae! Kita selalu sekelas dari Junior High School dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu memiliki kekasih!"

Jaejoong diam tak berkutik. Yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar adanya. Ia memang tak pernah memiliki kekasih.

"Diam berarti iya!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Terserah kau saja!" ucap Jaejoong enggan untuk meneruskan perdebatan ini.

"Jae!"

"Hmm?" Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Enggan untuk menatap Yunho.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong seketika mendongak.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

Annyeong yeorobun~

Jung Eun Hee disini! ^^

Ini FF pertama Eun diakun ini! semoga kalian suka!

FF ini awalnya terinspirasi dari ucapan Yura yang bilang kalau Yunjae itu bakal dikurung didalam suatu ruangan sama managernya saat mereka bertengkar hebat! Jadilah Eun membuat FF ini!

Tadinya ini akan Eun bikin jadi Oneshoot! Tapi karna Eun keasyikan nulis dan halamannya menjadi 40 lembar! Kayaknya kepanjangan kalo dijadi'in Oneshoot! Jadi Eun putusin buat bagi dua! Dengan kata lain FF ini Twoshoot!

Untuk chap selanjutnya gak bakal lama kok Eun update! Besok juga udah UP! Jadi jangan lupa baca yah?

Gomawo buat yang udah mampir!

Mind to repiu?

.

.

.

Jung Eun Hee


	2. Chapter 2

"_Diam berarti iya!" _

"_Ya! Ya! Ya! Terserah kau saja!" ucap Jaejoong enggan untuk meneruskan perdebatan ini. _

"_Jae!" _

"_Hmm?" Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Enggan untuk menatap Yunho. _

"_Boleh aku menciummu?" _

"_Eh?" Jaejoong seketika mendongak._

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan wajah Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang masih belum menutup mulutnya. Melihat hal itu Yunho segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Dimainkannya lidahnya didalam rongga mulut namja cantik didepannya. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati lidah Yunho yang sekarang nampak mengabsen apa yang ada dirongga mulutnya.

"Eungghhh~" lidah Jaejoong terjulur keluar. Dengan segera Yunho menghisap benda kenyal nan lembut itu. Menjilatnya beberapa kali sambil sesekali menghisapnya.

'Out... and In...'

Bibir kissable berbentuk hati itu mulai melumat bibir atas Jaejoong, membuat si pemilik melenguh pelan. Kemudian kembali memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Jaejoong. Mengajak lidah sang pemilki menari-nari didalamnya.

"Eungghhh~" Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Menciptakan benang-benang saliva saat kedua bibir itu terlepas.

Jaejoong masih mengatur nafasnya. Terlihat wajahnya memerah. Membuat libido Yunho naik seketika. Tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Jaejoong sedangkan wajahnya mulai mendekat keleher jenjang Jaejoong.

"Eunghh~ Yun~" Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Saat bibir Yunho mulai menciumi lehernya.

"AKH!" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit kecil perpotongan bahunya. Entah kapan Yunho melepas kancing seragam kemeja atasnya hingga sekarang bahunya terekspos sempurna.

"Ehmmm~" ia mendesah nikmat. Saat Yunho mulai mengisap bekas gigitannya tadi. Membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

Tak puas hanya dengan satu tanda. Yunho membuatnya lagi dibeberapa tempat.

Ceklek! Brak!

"Ouh~ anggap saja aku tidak melihatnya!" ucap seseorang yang membuat Yunho segera menghentikan aksinya.

Mendengar suaranya. Ia yakin suara itu milik sahabatnya, Park Yoochun.

Jaejoong segera mendorong bahu Yunho. ia secepat mungkin mengancingkan bajunya. Kemudian langsung berdiri, diikuti dengan Yunho.

"Hyung~ gwanchana?" tanya Junsu yang tiba-tiba memeluk Jaejoong.

'Dari mana datangnya lumba-lumba ini?' pikir Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yunho mencoba menetralkan rasa gugupnya. Kepergok itu sangat tidak enak! Terlebih Yoochun yang memergokinya! Bisa dipastikan namja itu akan mengolok-ngoloknya setelah ini.

"Choi Seonsangnim yang menyuruh kami kemari! Dan oh! Ternyata kami tepat waktu!" ucap Yoochun menyeringai kearah Yunho.

"Hyung! Kajja kita pulang! Kim Ahjumma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" ucap Junsu segera menarik Jaejoong agar keluar dari gudang itu. Ia merasa ngeri lama-lama berada disana.

"Kau juga tuan Jung! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" ucap Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan senyum dibibirnya.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu menatap aneh pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tampak melamun. Lihat saja? Namja cantik itu hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa ada niatan untuk menyantapnya.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Junsu. Gerah juga lama-lama melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Aku kenapa?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya. Ia menyesap milkshake rasa strawberry miliknya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang depresi!" celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang. Ia segera mengambil mangkok ramen milik Jaejoong dan memakannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada si pemilik.

Bletak!

"YA! KIM JUNSU!" teriak namja berambut ikal itu kala kepalanya mendapat jitakan gratis dari Junsu.

"Mwo?"

"Kau! Beraninya kau memukulku? Kedua orang tuaku saja tidak pernah melakukannya!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sembari mengusap kepalanya.

"Memangnya aku peduli!"

"Aish! Bisakah kalian diam! Kalian membuatku pusing!" ucap Jaejoong membuat kedua hobaenya itu terdiam.

"Oh ya hyung! Ini!" Junsu melepaskan cincinnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong menatap cincin yang tergeletak disamping gelas milkshakenya.

"Cincin!" ucap Junsu polos membuat Kyuhyun dan juga Jaejoong memutar bola mata mereka.

"Aku tau! Tapi untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Hyung tidak mau? Ya sudah!" ucap Junsu kembali mengambil cincinnya.

"Eh! Eh! Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku kan belum berbaikan dengan Yunho! Tapi kenapa kau memberikan cincin ini padaku?" sahut Jaejoong mencegah tangan Junsu untuk mengambil cincin yang sekarang berada ditangannya.

"Eh? Belum berbaikan? Tapi Yunho hyung bilang kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya Junsu bingung. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Tadi pagi ia menemuiku dan mengatakan kalau kalian sudah berbaikan tadi malam! Ia juga memintaku untuk memberikan cincin itu pada hyung!"

"EHHHHH?" Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berseru bersamaan.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ia melempar ponselnya keatas meja. Dan tindakannya itu membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa tindakan Yoochun barusan adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Ia menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Any problem?" tanyanya sembari merangkul bahu Yoochun.

Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya tanpa merespon.

"Masalah Junsu?" tebak Yunho. Yoochun mengangguk membenarkan.

Yoochun menatap cincin dijari manisnya kemudian melepaskannya.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Yunho menatap bingung cincin yang baru saja diberikan Yoochun kepadanya.

"Buatmu saja! Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi!"

"Wae? Bukannya ini cincin couplemu dan Junsu?"

"Ne! Tapi sekarang tidak lagi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna dia sudah menjualnya pada orang lain!"

"MWO?"

"Sudahlah! Aku malas membahasnya! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja kekelas ku! Kau tidak dengar? Bel sudah berbunyi?" sahut Yoochun kemudian berjalan keluar kelas Yunho.

Yunho menatap cincin ditangannya. Iseng, ia memakai cincin tersebut. Tapi sepertinya tidak muat karna cincin itu hanya masuk setengah dijari manisnya.

"Terlalu kecil!" gumamnya.

Ia kemudian mencobanya dijari kelingkingnya.

"Pas!" gumamnya lagi. Saat melihat cincin itu ternyata pas dijari kelingkingnya.

"Eh?" ia mengernyit bingung saat cincin itu tak bisa lepas dari kelingkingnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" gumamnya mencoba lebih kuat menarik cincin tersebut agar dapat terlepas dari kelingkingnya.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia nampak gelisah. Sedari tadi ia berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu Ballroom sambil sesekali menatap ponselnya. Sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang.

Pandangannya ia lemparkan kedalam Ballroom. Melihat seorang namja jangkung yang tengah sibuk mengunyah sembari menatap lapar meja penuh makanan didepannya. Shim Changmin, itulah nama namja yang tengah diperhatikannya. Kekasih dari sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun itu sekarang tengah menjadi kekasih bohongannya. Ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Go Ahra menantangnya untuk membawa kekasihnya kedalam pertemuan club selanjutnya? Karna itulah Changmin berada disini! Untuk dapat membuktikan kepada Go Ahra bahwa ucapannya adalah benar! Walau kebenaran itu harus ditutupi dengan kebohongan.

Harusnya pertemuan club ini diadakan 2 minggu lagi karna memang pada dasarnya pertemuan clubnya diadakan 2 kali dalam sebulan. Tapi karna Go Ahra si yeoja ular itu memaksa Heechul untuk mengadakan pertemuan club hari ini. Jadilah dia memaksa Kyuhyun untuk meminjamkan Changmin padanya.

Beruntung karna Junsu kemarin sudah memberikan cincin itu padanya. Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu Junsu untuk memberikan cincin milik Yoochun padanya. Tapi sampai sekarang namja imut bersuara bak lumba-lumba itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Aish! Junsu~ kau kemana?" gumam Jaejoong cemas.

Ia kembali mencoba menghubungi Junsu tapi lagi-lagi telponnya tak diangkat. Padahal sebentar lagi Go Ahra akan segera datang. Yeoja ular itu pasti akan menanyakan perihal cincin itu.

"Junsu! Kau dimana?" tanya Jaejoong segera menerima panggilan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya dengan nama Kim Junsu sebagai si pemanggil.

"MWO? CINCINNYA SUDAH IA BUANG?" teriak Jaejoong membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekelilingnya. Kecuali Changmin, ia masih sibuk dengan makanan dihadapannya.

Ia segera menjauh dari sana. Mencari tempat yang sepi agar lebih leluasa berbicara pada Junsu yang tengah menjelaskan tentang hilangnya cincin tersebut.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa dia membuangnya begitu saja?"

"_Ia sangat marah karna aku menjualnya pada hyung! Jadi ia membuangnya! Begitu katanya!"_

"Kau sudah tanya dimana dia membuangnya?"

"_Bagaimana aku bisa bertanya jika ia saja tidak mau berbicara denganku! Dia marah besar hyung!"_

"Aish! Mati aku! Aku harus bagaimana Su~i?"

"_Molla~ aku juga sedang bingung bagaimana caranya membujuk Chunnie! Sudahlah hyung kau mengaku saja! Jujur itu lebih baik!"_

"SIREO! Aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan tertawaan! Yeoja ular itu pasti akan sangat senang jika aku berkata jujur!"

"_Mau bagaimana lagi hyung? Atau kau bilang saja jika cincinnya tertinggal atau apalah! Kau kan bisa mencari alasan lain!"_

"Ah! Benar juga! Gomawo Su~i! Kau terkadang pintar juga!"

"_Aish! Kau itu memuji atau menghina? Sudahlah! Aku ingin membujuk Chunnie sekali lagi agar dapat memaafkanku!"_

"Namja macam Yoochun itu kelemahannya cuma satu!"

"_Mwo? Apa itu?"_

"Kau beri saja dia servis terbaikmu!"

"_Eh? Maksud hyung?"_

"Tanyakan saja pada Kyu! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Aku tutup ne? Bye~"

Pip! Telpon diputus sepihak oleh Jaejoong. Ia segera berjalan cepat masuk kedalam Ballroom.

Pandangannya mengedar. Mencari sosok jangkung milik Changmin.

"Chullie! Apa kau melihat Changmin?"

"Kulihat dari tadi dia didepan stand makanan!"

"Dia tak ada disana!"

"Mungkin ke toilet!" ucap Heechul membuat Jaejoong dengan cepat berlari kearah toilet.

Ia mendesah frustasi saat mendapati toilet itu kosong. Dimana sebenarnya namja jangkung itu?

Kakinya kembali melangkah kedalam Ballroom. Siapa tau namja itu sedang berbincang dengan anggota clubnya. Ia kini berada ditengah-tengah Ballroom. Matanya mengedar, meneliti satu persatu namja yang ada didalam ruangan besar itu.

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau cari?"

Deg!

Ia menoleh takut-takut kearah belakangnya. Great! Kenapa yeoja ular itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat?

"E-eobseoyo!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Apa yang kau cari? Kekasihmu?" tanya Go Ahra sembari mengedarkan pandangannya seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan tadi.

'Mati kau Kim Jaejoong! Masalah cincin selesai! Sekarang timbul masalah yang lebih besar lagi!'

"Kekasihku? Tentu saja aku membawanya!" ucap Jaejoong asal.

Ia berdoa agar Changmin segera kembali dan membuat yeoja ular ini mati kutu.

Drrrttt... Drrrrttt...

Ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Ia segera membukanya. Dan matanya melebar.

**From : Shim Changmin**

**Subyek : **

**Mian Hyung! Ibuku tiba-tiba sakit! Jadi aku harus segera pergi! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf! ^^"**

Glek!

'Habislah riwayatmu Kim Jaejoong!'

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa kekasihmu kabur?"

'Aish! Kenapa yeoja ular ini selalu bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padaku sih?'

"Hahaha... Sungguh lucu! Untuk apa ia kabur? Kecuali kalau dia berpacaran dengan yeoja sepertimu! Dia sedang ke toilet! Sebentar lagi dia juga datang!" ucap Jaejoong percaya diri. Padahal sebenarnya ia benar-benar gugup.

'Kenapa kau malah memperparah keadaan Kim Jaejoong?'

"Jaga mulutmu Kim Jaejoong! Okay! Kita lihat apakah ucapanmu itu benar!"

"Siap-siaplah untuk malu nona Go!"

'Aish! Kim Jaejoong! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata sebegitu yakinnya? Tuhan! Tolonglah hambamu ini! Aku janji jika kau membantuku kali ini aku akan mendonasikan sebagian uangku untuk anak yatim piatu dan orang-orang yang membutuhkan!'

"Jae!"

"Yu-Yunho?" Jaejoong segera menoleh kearah Yunho.

'Tuhan~ terima kasih! Kau memang maha pemurah! Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku!'

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Jaejoong segera memeluk Yunho. Membuat Go Ahra dan beberapa anggota club yang melihatnya membelalakkan mata.

"Kumohon bantu aku! Ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan!" bisik Jaejoong. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Jaejoong manja. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar dileher Yunho.

"Jae! Aku tidak-"

Cup!

Jaejoong dengan cepat mencium Yunho agar namja tampan itu tidak meneruskan protesnya.

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bertanya! Kenalkan! Ini Go Ahra!"

"Go Ahra! Kenalkan! Dia Jung Yunho! Kekasihku!" ucap Jaejoong sembari melempar senyum sejuta watt miliknya.

Sedangkan Go Ahra hanya menampilkan wajah shock. Mulutnya bahkan terbuka lebar. Tadinya ia sangat yakin Jaejoong tidak mempunyai kekasih sesuai dengan informasi yang ia dapat dari orang suruhannya. Tapi sekarang? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong membawa kekasihnya?

"Hallo~ apa kau masih disana? Nona Go?" ucap Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Ahra.

Ahra terkesiap. Ia secepat mungkin mengendalikan dirinya.

"E-erhm! Lalu dimana cincin couple kalian?" tanya Ahra. Berharap kali ini Jaejoong tidak mempunyai cincin tersebut.

"E-eh! Cincin itu! Dia-"

"Apa maksudnya cincin ini?" potong Yunho. Ia menunjukkan kelingkingnya. Membuat mata Jaejoong maupun Ahra membulat.

'Bagaimana bisa dia memilikinya?' batin Jaejoong bertanya-tanya.

"Ternyata kau memakainya chagi?" tanya Jaejoong mesra.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah kau yang membelikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku? Tentu aku harus selalu memakainya!" ucap Yunho tak kalah mesra. Ditambah dengan tangannya yang merangkul pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Yunho. Tapi mengingat situasi sekarang. Ia tak bisa protes.

"Bagaimana nona Go? Oh lihat! Jadi seperti ini wajah malu dan kalah telak milikmu?" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Awas kau Kim Jaejoong! Akan kubalas lain kali!" sahut Ahra segera pergi dari sana. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sesekali memaki orang-orang yang ia tabrak.

Astaga! Perilakunya tak secantik wajahnya!

"Jae! Bukankah seharusnya kau kenalkan terlebih dahulu kekasihmu ini padaku?" ucap Heechul setelah Go Ahra telah benar-benar pergi. Seperti biasa, ia hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan Jaejoong dan Ahra bersama anggota club yang lain.

"Eh! Mian Chullie! Dia Jung Yunho!"

"Jung Yunho!" ucap Yunho sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut ramah oleh Heechul.

"Kim Heechul! Kau anak dari Jung sajangnim pemilik hotel ini bukan?"

"Ne!"

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut. Ia baru tau jika Yunho adalah anak pemilik hotel tempat clubnya biasa mengadakan pertemuan.

"Kau tidak tau?" tanya Heechul bingung. Ia jadi ragu jika Yunho benar-benar kekasih Jaejoong. Karna setaunya Jaejoong tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa belakangan ini. Dan sekarang! Jaejoong datang dengan kekasihnya? Tentu saja ia meragukannya.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya! Wajar jika ia terkejut!" ucap Yunho membuat Heechul mengangguk paham.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang berpikir keras. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dipikirannya.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Yunho saat ini tengah menikmati fenomena alam yang biasa terjadi dipertengahan bulan. Apalagi kalau bukan bulan purnama. Langit yang cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun membuat mereka dengan jelas melihat pancaran sinar yang dikeluarkan sang bulan dan para bintang disekelilingnya.

Setelah kejadian di Ballroom tadi. Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang karna Jaejoong tadi datang menggunakan mobil Changmin. Bukannya mengantarnya kerumah, Yunho malah mengajaknya kemari.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau berada disana?"

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Keduanya bertanya berbarengan dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda. Membuat keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Kau duluan!" ucap Jaejoong sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya keatas kab mobil Yunho.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yunho mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ia lontarkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau masih ingat ceritaku sewaktu kita di gudang kan?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku menyanggupi syarat Junsu! Lalu aku meminjam cincinnya sehari untuk pertemuan club seperti tadi!"

"Tunggu dulu! Aku dari tadi ingin bertanya! Sebenarnya itu club apa?"

"Club para kolektor perhiasan Cartier!"

"Ohh~ lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Aku adalah salah satu anggota yang memiliki koleksi terlengkap! Jadi aku meminjam cincin itu untuk tetap menjaga gelarku! Selain itu aku juga tidak ingin dipermalukan sainganku! Kau ingat yeoja berambut panjang didepanku tadi?"

"U'um! Go Ahra itu?"

"Ne! Dia juga anggota yang memiliki koleksi terlengkap! Saat pertemuan club sebelumnya dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak berhak untuk membeli cincin itu karna aku single sedangkan cincin tersebut diperuntukkan untuk seseorang yang memiliki pasangan! Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki kekasih! Dan dia menantangku untuk membawa kekasihku dipertemuan club selanjutnya!"

Jaejoong mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau tau Changmin?"

"Ne! Dia anggota timku di club basket!"

"Tadinya Changmin yang akan menjadi kekasih bohonganku! Tapi dia malah menghilang!"

"Ah~ karna itu dia ada disana!" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatapnya bingung.

"Saat di Basement aku bertemu dengannya! Ia menyuruhku agar segera ke Ballroom untuk menggantikannya! Setelah itu ia pergi! Dan saat aku sampai di Ballroom! Aku melihatmu tengah diperhatikan orang-orang disana! Jadi aku menegurmu!"

"Ahh~ jadi begitu kejadiannya! Kau datang tepat waktu! Jika tidak ada kau! Aku pasti sudah dipermalukan oleh yeoja ular itu!"

"Kau selalu tidak ingin kalah ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kim Jaejoong harus selalu menjadi yang nomer satu! Oh ya! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan cincin ini?" Jaejoong menunjuk cincin dikelingking Yunho.

"Oh~ ini? Yoochun yang memberikannya! Dia kesal karna Junsu telah menjual pasangan dari cincin ini! Dan coba kutebak! Pasti dia menjualnya kepadamu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yun~ Gomawo!" ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis kearah Yunho.

"Cheonma! Bukankah kita teman?"

"Teman? Setahuku kita musuh abadi?"

"Ya! Kau yang terlebih dulu memusuhiku saat di Junior High School!"

"Siapa suruh kau merebut perhatian teman-temanku!"

"Jadi karna itu kau tidak suka padaku dan mulai memusuhiku?"

"Ne! Kau sudah tau aku tidak suka padamu! Tapi kau selalu mencari gara-gara denganku!"

"Karna melihat wajahmu saat marah itu sangat menyenangkan!"

"Apanya yang menyenangkan?"

"Wajahmu memerah! Dan pipimu akan menggembung seperti ini! Sangat lucu tau!" ucap Yunho sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Mencoba mengimitasi ekspresi Jaejoong saat marah.

"Jika kau yang melakukannya itu terlihat menjijikan!" celetuk Jaejoong membuat Yunho cemberut.

"Ucapanmu tak semanis bibirmu!"

Deg!

Jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang. Ia baru ingat tadi saat di Ballroom ia telah mencium Yunho. Terlebih dia melakukannya didepan anggota yang lain? Didepan banyak orang?

'Kau gila Jaejoong!'

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah!" ucap Yunho khawatir. Telapak tangannya ia letakkan didahi Jaejoong untuk menge-check suhu tubuh namja cantik disebelahnya.

"A-aniya!" Jaejoong menepis pelan tangan Yunho didahinya.

"Wae? Kau terlihat malu? Apa kau baru ingat kejadian saat kau menciumku tadi siang?"

Blushhh!

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. Kenapa Yunho bisa berkata sefrontal itu?

"A-a-ani!"

"Kau mengatakan tidak! Tapi wajahmu mengatakan iya!" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat. Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja asal tidak bertatapan dengan mata musang itu.

"Hey! Kim Jaejoong! Bagaimana jika kau menjadikanku kekasih sungguhanmu saja?"

"Ehhh?" Jaejoong segera menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Kita sudah berciuman! Kita juga sudah memiliki cincin couple!" ucap Yunho sembari menunjukkan cincinnya.

"Ta-tapi!"

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau! Aku juga tidak memaksamu!" ucap Yunho sembari turun dari atas kab mobilnya.

'Aish! Memalukan! Aku ditolak?' batinnya.

"Dasar tidak romantis!"

"Eh?" Yunho segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya kedepan. "Kau belum pernah pacaran yah? Caramu menjadikanku kekasihmu sangat tidak romantis!"

Yunho tersenyum. Ia kemudian mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Ia berdiri didepan Jaejoong yang masih duduk diatas kab mobilnya. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya disebelah kanan dan kiri kaki Jaejoong yang duduk bersila. Kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Lalu kau inginnya bagaimana?"

Jaejoong memundurkan wajahnya. Merasa gugup karna wajah Yunho yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ka-kau terlalu dekat!" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup? Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"E-eh? Si-siapa bilang?"

"Jika kau menghindar berarti kau menolakku!" ucap Yunho.

Wajahnya mulai mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Sedangkan namja cantik didepannya masih belum mencerna apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Mata doe itu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Hingga bibir kissable milik Yunho berhasil mendarat dibibir semerah cherry Jaejoong. Yunho mencium bibir itu lembut.

"See? Kau tidak menghindar! Berarti kau memang menyukaiku kan?"

"E-eh?" Jaejoong baru tersadar.

Yunho tersenyum. Kedua lututnya naik keatas kab mobil. Perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga punggung Jaejoong menyentuh dinginnya kab mobilnya.

"Jae! Sarange!" bisik Yunho kemudian mulai mencium bibir merah Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho ditubuhnya. Harus ia akui. Ia memang nyaman bersama Yunho. Sentuhan Yunho ditubuhnya selalu membuatnya menginginkan namja tampan itu lagi dan lagi. Bagai seorang pemakai kepada narkotika yang dicandunya.

Begitupun dengan Yunho. Ia sadar dari dulu ia selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong. Caranya membuat Jaejoong marah, semata-mata hanya untuk membuat namja cantik itu memperhatikannya. Pertengkarannya dengan Jaejoong selalu menjadikan harinya menjadi menyenangkan. Mengingat wajah Jaejoong yang kesal karnanya selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Terlebih Jaejoong yang hanya kesal kepadanya. Yah~ jika orang lain yang mengejeknya, Jaejoong terkesan tidak peduli. Maka dari itu Yunho merasa dirinya spesial.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah gedung tempat berlangsungnya perlombaan band antar sekolah menengah keatas mulai sepi dari para pengunjung yang datang. Mengingat acara baru saja selesai. Perlombaan tersebut tentu saja dimenangkan oleh grup Jaejoong yang menjadi perwakilan dari DongBang high School.

Seorang namja cantik yang masih memakai costum panggung berjalan tergesa kearah mobil Lamborghini miliknya. Dipunggungnya tampak menggantung tas gitar kesayangannya.

"Cepat Su~i! Sebentar lagi pertandingannya akan berakhir! Kau tidak ingin mendukung Yoochun?" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal pada Junsu yang berada dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah duduk nyaman dikursi belakang mobil mewah itu.

"Aish! Iya! Iya!" ucap Junsu yang nampak kesulitan membawa tas gitar beserta tas lainnya ditangan kanannya yang cukup besar.

Sementara itu ditempat lain. Tepatnya dilapangan basket DongBang High School telah dipadati para siswa-siswi dan juga para Seonsangnim yang tengah serius menonton pertandingan basket dilapangan itu. Sebagian penonton berasal dari Shinki High School yang menjadi lawan dari tim basket yang diketuai Jung Yunho.

Yunho beberapa kali melirik kearah kerumunan penonton. Berharap menemukan namja cantiknya diantara lautan manusia disana. Tapi nihil sosok itu tak juga tertangkap retina matanya dari tadi. Sedangkan sebentar lagi pertandingan akan berakhir.

Duak!

Bola basket itu memukul telak kepala Yunho. Membuat namja tampan itu terhuyung kebelakang dan terjatuh.

"Ugh!" ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Yunho! Gwanchana?" Yoochun dan Changmin yang menjadi teman satu timnya menatapnya khawatir.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau masih bisa bermain?" tanya sang wasit sembari menyentuh bahu Yunho.

Yunho sangat ingin mengatakan 'iya' tapi kepalanya sangat pusing hingga membuat pandangannya mengabur dan sedikit gelap.

"Yunho! Sebaiknya kau beristirahat!" ucap Yoochun. Bisa didengarnya nada khawatir dari sana.

"Yunho~ fighting! Kau pasti bisa~" teriak seseorang membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Pandangannya masih kabur. Tapi ia sangat yakin siapa sosok yang baru saja berteriak kepadanya.

"Jaejoong!" gumamnya. Akhirnya sosok yang ia tunggu datang juga.

"Jung Yunho! Fighting! Jung Yunho! Fighting!" teriak Jaejoong diikuti dengan Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Melihat itu semua murid DongBang High School ikut meneriakkan kalimat yang sama.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menyerangnya bersamaan dengan teriakan yang mendukungnya untuk berdiri kembali.

"YAAAAYY~" semuanya bersorak. Saat Yunho bangkit berdiri.

"Kau masih bisa bermain? Jangan paksakan dirimu!" ucap sang wasit.

Yunho menggeleng. "Nan Gwanchanayo!"

Sang wasit mengangguk kemudian mulai membunyikan peluit tanda pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan.

Sementara tim Yunho tengah berjuang untuk mengejar skor ketinggalannya. Junsu yang berada dibarisan penonton membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Ini untuk hyung! Dan ini untukmu Kyu!" ucap Junsu membuat kedua namja yang disebut menoleh kearahnya. Keduanya menatap bingung kain yang disodorkan Junsu.

"Ini apa?" tanya Jaejoong sembari membuka kain berwarna merah itu. Matanya membulat mendapati tulisan yang ada disana. Dengan kata lain itu sebuah banner.

'Yunnie~ fighting!' begitulah kira-kira tulisannya.

"Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Panggilan sayang hyung untuk Yunho!"

"Kedengarannya sangat menjijikkan!" cetus Jaejoong membuat Junsu memberengut.

"Minnie?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Panggilan sayangmu untuk Changmin!"

"Bagus juga!" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong sweet drop. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi alay seperti Junsu?

"GO CHUNNIE~" teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya. Sembari mengangkat bannernya tinggi-tinggi.

"GO MINNIE~" Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo hyung! Lakukan juga! Kau tidak ingin menyemangati Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri.

"Ini memalukan Su~i!"

"Aish! Apanya yang memalukan? Ini wajar untuk dilakukan hyung!" ucap Junsu. Gemas! Ia memaksa tangan Jaejoong untuk mengangkat bannernya tinggi-tinggi.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertandingan telah selesai. Tim Yunho berhasil mengejar ketinggalan mereka dan memimpin dua angka dimenit terakhir. Tentu saja mereka yang jadi pemenangnya.

Junsu tampak sibuk menawarkan berbagai macam minuman isotonik pada Yoochun untuk diminum. Oh~ jadi minuman-minuman itu! Isi dari tas besar yang dibawanya tadi?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dibawa Changmin yang merasa lapar sehabis bertanding dan mengajaknya ke kantin.

Jaejoong dan Yunho? Kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan!

"Ya! Kenapa kau sampai terkena bola begitu? Setauku kau tidak pernah begini sebelumnya!" ucap Jaejoong menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Yunho.

"Aku sedang mencarimu tadi! Dan tiba-tiba saja bola itu menimpaku!" sahut Yunho. Menerima air mineral yang diberikan Jaejoong dan meminumnya.

"Aish! Siapa suruh saat pertandingan matamu malah jelalatan kemana-mana!"

"Itu karna aku mencarimu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan datang?"

"Bisa saja kan?"

"Buktinya aku datang kan? Apa kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong menyentuh kepala Yunho dan mengusapnya lembut.

"U'um gwanchana!"

"Kau tadi terlihat kesakitan! Sebaiknya kita MRI ke rumah sakit!"

"Aniya~ gwanchana!"

"Ish! Kau selalu keras kepala!"

"Ya! Kulihat tadi kau membawa banner! Apa tulisannya?" tanya Yunho melirik banner ditangan Jaejoong.

"Aniya~ ini bukan milikku! Junsu yang membuatnya!"

"Coba kulihat!"

"Ani!" ucap Jaejoong menyembunyikan banner ditangannya kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Ya! Sekilas aku melihat ada tulisan Yunnie disana!"

"A-ani! Kau salah lihat!"

"Tidak! Aku yakin tadi aku melihat tulisan itu!" ucap Yunho masih berusaha mengambil banner ditangan Jaejoong.

"Aniya~ tulisannya Yunho! Bukan Yunnie!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"A-aku tidak menyembunyikannya!"

"Makanya kemarikan biar kulihat!"

"Ani!"

Set!

Yunho dengan cepat mengambil banner dari balik tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yunnie fighting! Sarange!" baca Yunho kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Tadi tidak ada tulisan 'sarange' nya!" ucap Jaejoong merasa ada yang janggal. Ia melihat kearah banner yang dipegang Yunho. Tapi dengan cepat Yunho sembunyikan kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Nado sarange! Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Yu-Yun! Disini masih ada Junsu dan Yoochun!"

"Kami tidak keberatan jika kalian melakukannya!" ucap Yoochun diiringi dengan anggukan Junsu.

"Kau dengar? Mereka tidak keberatan!"

Cup!

Jaejoong mencium cepat bibir Yunho. "Sudahkan? Sekarang jauhkan wajahmu!"

Yunho memberengut kesal. "Kau sama sekali tidak romantis!" ucap Yunho menggembungkan pipinya.

Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Yunho. Astaga! Andai saja para fansnya melihat ekspresi Yunho saat ini pasti mereka akan jatuh pingsan secara bergantian.

"Kau tidak membawa apa-apa?"

"Eh? Memangnya aku harus membawa apa?"

"Lihat Junsu! Ia membawakan berbagai macam minuman isotonik! Aku juga mau~" ucap Yunho manja.

"Ya! Aku datang saja kau harusnya sudah bersyukur! Aku berusaha untuk datang secepat mungkin kesini! Aku bahkan sampai menunda acara penandatangan kontrak dengan label yang akan mengontrak kami!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau kemari jika pada akhirnya kau menyesalinya?"

"Aku tidak menyesalinya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku? Kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah?"

"Ya! Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku mengatakannya tanpa bermaksud apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu!"

"Kau ingin memberitahuku bahwa kontrakmu itu lebih penting dari pada aku!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu! Itu hanya kesimpulan yang kau buat sendiri!"

"Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa!"

Yoochun dan Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat perdebatan yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Walau kedua namja itu telah mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi tak ada yang berubah. Mereka tetap bertengkar seperti dulu. Malah jika mereka tidak bertengkar dan terlihat berdiam diri satu sama lain. Itulah yang berbahaya. Karna orang lain pasti yang akan menjadi tempat pelampiasannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi!" ajak Yoochun yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Junsu. Meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih bertengkar diruangan ganti baju itu.

**:.: YunJae :.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cara orang mencintai itu berbeda-beda bukan?_

_Dan cara mereka mencintai satu sama lain adalah dengan bertengkar! _

_Bagi mereka dengan bertengkar mereka bisa mengetahui perasaan dari pasangan mereka yang sebenarnya!_

_Karna pada saat emosi kita lebih banyak berbicara jujur dan mampu mengeluarkan unek-unek yang selama ini kita pendam! _

_Memang terdengar aneh! Tapi itulah cinta..._

_Selalu mempunyai warna tersendiri disetiap kisahnya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Annyeong~ Jung Eun Hee kembali

Bagaimana lanjutan hidden fatenya? Memuaskan gak? Mianhae kalo kurang memuaskan! Hehe... hanya ini yang bisa Eun buat!

Semakin kebelakang! Karakter Yunjae jadi mirip ama pasangan Shiwon-Yoon Jae di Reply 1997! Right? Haha...

Entahlah kenapa jadi begitu! Yang jelas FF ini bisa terselesaikan! Semoga kalian suka!

Mind To Repiu?

.

.

.

Jung Eun Hee


End file.
